gta_mythsfandomcom-20200222-history
Water Pollution
Water Pollution is a conspiracy found within Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Description Theorists believe that Biohazardous, Toxic and even Nuclear Waste producing facilities are illegally disposing of their waste, either directly in the waterways of San Andreas or indirectly as a result of contamination of natural spring water, rivers and sea water at several waste disposal sites. The Water Pollution Conspiracy came about after a few players claimed that the Biowell was being leaked into the nearby rivers of the area. The fact that the Biowell is very derelict sparked a rumor that it was abandoned. Players wondered - without the Biowell, where would the biowaste be disposed next? Soon, photos of green glowing murky water were posted which added fuel to the theory and it gained even more traction. More and more discoveries are still being made to this day. In-game References There are many in game references that also point towards the existence of a water pollution conspiracy. The radio show Area 53 gets frequent calls about the conspiracy. The first is a caller who claims that floride made him kill his doctor. Marvin Trill, the host, replies that there should be no reason to worry about a chemical the government puts in the water, but this may have been in a sarcastic tone. In a later episode, The Truth calls into the show and claims that there are "female hormones in our water supply." In the closer of the episode, Marvin Trill accuses the Food and Drug Administration (FDA) of being in on the conspiracy. Suspected Polluted Areas Biowell The Biowell itself is in a state of disrepair and appears to no longer be in use. Fans have theorized that whoever used to utilize the Biowell now dumps their Biohazardous waste into the waters of San Andreas. Fisher's Lagoon Fisher's Lagoon is connected directly to the San Andreas Sound via adjacent Palomino Creek, which the town of Palomino Creek is named after. The lagoon also shares a connection to Flint Water by a narrow unnamed river which winds to the West through Red County under no less than seven bridges. After the Water Pollution Conspiracy first sparked interest, the Lagoon became a place of investigation. On the North Side of the dock there are multiple barrels strewn along the shoreline. Players have theorized that these barrels could have contained Biohazardous or even Nuclear Waste believed to have been formerly destined for the Biowell before it was thought to have been abandoned. Esplanade North Near the docks of Esplanade North, San Fierro, there is a snaking rock formation containing strange green walls and water. The nearest potential suspect is the Zombotech Corporation who could be disposing of their Biohazardous waste here, but it is highly unlikely as the nearby Pier 69 is a popular tourist attraction and frequented by lots of sight-seers. The green walls and water is most likely meant to represent algae or moss. Places of Suspected Involvement Bio-Engineering Lab It is strange to find a scientific lab in a small, rural town like Montgomery. It has been theorized that the lab could have been built here due to the more laid-back approach to regulation a rural area would have. The lab has long been believed to be one of the key suspects of the dumping of waste in the Biowell, due to it's close proximity. However, due to the well's current dereliction, it is theorized the Lab now dumps their waste elsewhere, possibly Southern Montgomery Farms or Fisher's Lagoon. Southern Montgomery Farms Despite being colloquially named Southern Montgomery Farms, the farm is actually located southeast of Montgomery. The estate consists of a small settlement with a few barns and a farmhouse. While seemingly innocent enough, this farm is located directly adjacent to a river believed to be polluted. Multiple barrels can be found, of which players theorize to contain Biohazardous or even Nuclear Waste, along with cones and barriers scattered around the property. Police often drive down this road, cementing the theory further. The farm is believed to be a temporary storage point, used to house Biohazardous and/or Nuclear waste until their contents can be disposed of at the earliest inconspicuous time in the nearby river. Sea Pipes The Sea Pipes refer to a group of four large industrial pipe installations found along the coastline of Las Venturas. The installation structures are marked on the in-game map, with three of the installations found along the northern coast while another on the eastern coast. The pipes run into the sea in pairs with a metal mesh running between them all the way to the seafloor. At night, a red light can be observed illuminating the area on either side of each pipe. Each set of pipes protrudes from a concrete structure with a control tower perched on top with stairs running up the opposite side. Players theorize the pipes carry Biohazardous, Toxic or even Nuclear Waste and are contaminating the surrounding sea water. There are generally two scenarios that those who subscribe to the theory usually adopt. They believe the pipe's contents are either originating from or destined for, some kind of offshore processing installation, and the contamination is due to unintentional pipe leakage, or, the pipes are directly dumping their contents into the seawater. K.A.C.C Military Fuels K.A.C.C Military Fuels is a large chemical depot found in northeastern Las Venturas. While it contains various machinery and refinery equipment that are sure to produce chemicals, the two large nuclear reactor cooling towers (chimneys) in the area caught the ire of myth hunters. It is unknown whether the facility's nuclear reactors are active, as despite claims, no steam can be seen rising from either tower, however, their activity is implied by the clearly visible green glow around the facility at night. The rear and southern side of the facility containing the Cooling Towers, several stacks of containers and the green glow, are cordoned off by high security metal containment fences baring warning signs reading: "Hazardous Waste Accumulation Area." Despite player claims, the containers around the facility do not glow, rather, are in close proximity to the green glow light source. Examples of this can be seen throughout the facility where multiple sides of containers remain dully lit while one side is illuminated. The K.A.C.C facility is located in very close proximity to the Sea Pipes, leading some players to make a connection between them and the facility's involvement in the water pollution. It could be theorized that the KACC facility utilizes sea water to cool their reactors and the Sea Pipes pump sea water into and out of the facility, however, the pipes, especially the two far northwestern Installations, are not in close enough proximity to add any real validation to this claim. The number of Sea Pipes are also greater than what is thought to be required to cool the two suspected pressurized water reactors (the majority of US nuclear reactors), theoretically, one Sea Pipe installation would suffice. Gallery469.jpg 333.jpg 3543.jpg Gallery47011.jpg Gallery47133.jpg ZomboTech Corporation ZomboTech is a bio-engineering company found in Downtown in San Fierro. Players theorize that they too could be taking part in the water pollution, as, like the Bio-Engineering business in Montgomery, they are likely to produce Biohazardous waste and are unlikely to dispose of the waste in a lawful manner. The particular sinister nature of the company, admitted by themselves on the welcome sign, could add some testimony to their possible involvement. Easter Bay Chemicals Easter Bay Chemicals is a chemical plant located in northern Flint County. As it is a chemical plant, it could possibly be linked to the water pollution conspiracy but there is no supporting evidence for this. Ocean Docks Plant The strange green glow that led myth hunters towards the hazardous waste can be seen in this area, though the location is not verified on the map but still this area is also somehow involved in the pollution of water as it is near the sea which strengthens its involvement. Gallery Biowell.png Bio-Engineering Business.png Fisher's Lagoon Barrels.png Sea Pipes.png Sea Pipes Building.png KACC Military Fuels Cooling Towers.png KACC Military Fuels Sign.png North Esplanade Pollution.png See also *Radioactive Waste Navigation Category:Myths Category:Myths and Legends in GTA San Andreas Category:Proven Myths Category:Weather Category:Aquatic Myths